


little tongue

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong





	little tongue

*在我心里峰峰就是个表面可爱的要死在床上就魅惑至极反差大的要命的宝贝。  
*这篇咱哥是攻。

吴青峰已经在床上翻来覆去辗转了一个多小时，到现在都没有睡着。  
他四仰八叉的仰躺在床上，睁着大眼看着天花板。  
然后又戳了戳身边睡熟的刘家凯。  
“嗯？”刘家凯睡得很沉并没有醒，只是轻轻的翻了个身儿，模糊的应了一声后鼾声又变得平稳。  
吴青峰突然猛的坐了起来。

谁叫他今天早上看了些不该看的东西……  
也不怪他，他也没想过在网页上搜索东西的时候会跳出来那种网站，吓得他一阵手忙脚乱。虽然关的很及时，但他还是看到了一部分。  
也不是没看过那东西，但他脑子仿佛里安了个自动换脸的AI，网站上的人脸就这么被他更换成了自己和刘家凯的。  
他的脸刷刷的红成一大片，像是快要滴出血来。  
“刘家凯你好恶！”吴青峰捂着脸只露出来一双大眼睛，狠狠地嫌弃了一下旁边看书的刘家凯。  
刘家凯还一脸懵呢，怎么自己突然就被骂了一句？

吴青峰的脑子彻底杠上了那张动图，一直到了晚上睡觉都没停下来单图循环，搞得他的下面蠢蠢欲动。  
啊呀呀，真受不了了。  
吴青峰实在是排解不开内心着的旺盛的欲火，他现在甚至有点口干舌燥。  
口干舌燥？  
口？  
干？  
“凯开。”吴青峰仿佛做了一个跨世纪的决定，一巴掌拍醒了枕边的刘家凯。刘家凯还迷糊着，就被吴青峰钳住了双手硬是顶到了床头，发出“当”的一声。  
“唔……”吴青峰直直接接的就吻了上去，刘家凯这是才真醒了，他有些吃力的慢半拍回应着这个吻，感觉到有个硬邦邦的东西抵在他身上摩挲。  
这大半夜的。  
吴青峰的吻一点都不专心，他脑子里一边想着那图上的人的动作一边和刘家凯的舌尖交缠，嘴角马上就要咧到耳根去了。  
两人的嘴唇分离，吴青峰一脸坏笑的看着刘家凯，然后吐了吐舌头。  
“你……”吴青峰伏下身子摩擦着刘家凯的睡衣一路向下一颗一颗解开口子，熟练的掏出了刘家凯下身还半硬不硬的阴茎，一口含进了嘴里。刘家凯刚刚想要制止，就感觉一阵酥麻，一句话都说不出来了。  
吴青峰的舌头简直灵活到了极致。  
本来吴青峰的舌头似乎就比常人要长些，再加上常年的唱歌，吐字发音，使得它灵活的异常。  
不恰当点的说，就像一条蛇。  
盘旋缠绕扭转。  
但刘家凯从没想过吴青峰的舌头还能用在这件事情上。  
吴青峰慢慢舔着阴茎的顶部，又一路向下，啃啮着尾端。他吸吮着，紧致的口腔粘膜也在不断的挤压着口中的阴茎。刘家凯感觉自己全身上下每个神经都经受着狂烈的刺激，欲仙欲死中已经难以聚焦成一个整体。  
美好的事物被用在似乎污秽的地方，总有别致的样子。  
吴青峰感受着口中的东西一点点的变大，变热，轻轻颤抖，布满自己亮晶晶的唾液。  
刘家凯的喘息越来越急促，越来越低沉。余光瞥向身下摇晃摆动的身影，咬了咬下唇，努力绷紧自己的神经。  
他已经快要差不多了，但是他在等着吴青峰的嘴巴将阴茎吐出来，射在嘴里实在太不卫生。  
然而吴青峰似乎意识到了什么，含着阴茎含糊不清的笑了两声，突然舌尖用力搅动了一下龟头的部分。  
刘家凯的神经经受不住这不可预知的刺激再也难以绷住，白花花的精液悉数射了出来。  
吴青峰早就发觉到了刘家凯颤抖的阴茎即将高潮，他刻意的不曾松口，感受着刘家凯的精液一点点占据了自己的口腔，几乎满到溢出。松口的片刻，阴茎又跳动着射了几滴在他的脸上，连带着迷离享受的表情，显得他这张本就可人的脸越发的充满情欲。  
此时刘家凯的欲火几乎已经超出了本来应有的承受范围。他看着吴青峰的眼睛，和在他那美妙的翘嘴角边流落的白色液体，身下的东西二话不说就又再一次挺了起来。  
吴青峰抹抹自己的嘴角，极具诱惑的用舌头舔了舔上唇。  
“刘家凯，这都是你的东西哦。”他已经忍不了了，那略带急促的喘息把他出卖的一丝不挂。吴青峰身下的巨物早已肿胀难忍，需要一次痛快的发泄。  
他掰开刘家凯的大腿根，急促的样子就像个丢了东西的孩子。插入的过程很顺利，刘家凯的穴口已经因为高潮一次的原因而舒滑，像是一张待填食的嘴巴一般一张一合瞬间吞没了吴青峰整个阴茎。  
“嗯……”吴青峰脑子里已经没了个度，舒服的呻吟声随着抽动有节拍的从口中传出。每一次都是整个的没入深处，插的刘家凯上身僵硬的绷直着，身下挺立的部分随着一起晃动，感受着这难以言喻的快感。  
由于水渍的原故，身下的交合出发出了极为淫靡的声音。  
吴青峰再一次摸索着找到了刘家凯的嘴唇吻了上去。刚刚嘴中的精液吴青峰没有吐掉也没有咽干净，现在又顺着两人张合的唇齿间和着唾液流了下来。  
那透明而夹杂着白色的液体，一滴一滴滴在了刘家凯腹部。  
两个人的喘息声呻吟声交错，极具节奏的仿佛一首绵长歌曲。  
吴青峰眯眼睛看着身下的刘家凯，伸出纤细的手指在刘家凯腹部划动，像是要把那些不明液体抹的均匀。这引的刘家凯一阵瘙痒难耐，扭动躲避着，连带着穴口狠狠地收缩了几下。  
“啊……哈……”吴青峰没有预料到这突如其来的挤压感，刺激的他几乎翻了个白眼，一阵娇喘声从口中绵延流落，“刘家凯，你好会哦。”  
吴青峰箍住刘家凯的大腿根，马达就像是才刚刚启动一样，两个人在吴青峰这最后的猛烈抽动下到达了高潮。虽然开了冷风的空调还正常运作着，可两人就像刚刚从汗水浴中捞出来的一般，睡衣从里到外湿了个透。  
“宝贝，脱掉吧。”吴青峰的手指轻轻摸上了刘家凯早就敞开的领口，手指尖点动着，顺着刘家凯坚实的胸肌，肱二头肌，将刘家凯脱了个光，自己也整个人都贴在了刘家凯的胸口，用手指在胸前挺立的小珍珠前画着圈圈。  
刘家凯知道，只有吴青峰愉快到几乎失去理智的时候，才能从他嘴里听得那一声极具魅惑的宝贝。不只是吴青峰，刘家凯现在也几乎失去了理智，已经射了两次，但他的精液好像根本就不会射尽，又一次挺立着抵在了吴青峰光滑的腹部。  
“想玩点别的吗？”吴青峰温热的气息铺展在刘家凯的胸口，惹得刘家凯胸前的两颗珍珠更加的挺立发红，像是葡萄一般可口的模样。

刘家凯都不知道自己是怎么过来的。  
吴青峰硬是不要拔出那塞在体内的部分，美其名曰自己力气不够抱动刘家凯的，自己也害怕会弄脏地板，整个人紧紧的挂在刘家凯的身上，非要他去一趟浴室。  
刘家凯觉得自己的腿脚已经早已软的完全失去了力气，还好吴青峰不怎么重，终于颤颤抖抖的挪到了浴缸的一旁。因交合而产生的液体还是顺着刘家凯的腿根滴答了一路，也不知道为什么刘家凯此时脑子里想的是明天又要拖地了。  
吴青峰打开了一旁的出水龙头，抱着刘家凯坐在了浴缸里。浴缸对于两人来说并不算拥挤，吴青峰小小的身形刚好贴合。水流哗哗的没过了浴缸一半的高度，吴青峰身下部分才终于肯拔了出来。  
刘家凯感觉刚刚射在他体内的精液争先恐后的钻出穴口，吴青峰这一次的量还不少，形成了一股小小的热流。  
刘家凯刚刚感到身下的空虚，吴青峰的两根手指就这么及时的报道了。左手的食指和中指充当了刚刚阴茎的身份，不停的在穴口摩挲抠动，又由于是在水下而发出了“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
“啊……嗯……”刘家凯的穴口发疯一般的收缩着，他梗着脖子呻吟，却没想到吴青峰这是要给他来一个双重刺激。他的阴茎再一次被含在了吴青峰的口中，而又和上次的触感完全不同。  
和着水流的按摩，吴青峰吞吐着阴茎，整张脸似乎都要溺在水下。他极妖媚的扭动着身躯，可惜此时失去理智的刘家凯是没空来得欣赏，整个浴室里只剩得拍打水花的声音和刘家凯越来越高昂的呻吟喘息，似乎是要喘破喉咙。

“宝贝，你的东西，你的人，可都是我的哦。”


End file.
